


Simmer Down Willy

by ihavenotwittypunsforthisusername, m_Alise_kittens



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chirping, Dirty Talk, Fighting, Hate Sex, M/M, Stanley Cup Playoffs, mild blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavenotwittypunsforthisusername/pseuds/ihavenotwittypunsforthisusername, https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_Alise_kittens/pseuds/m_Alise_kittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stanley Cup banner is being raised in Pittsburgh in an opening game against the Capitals. Both Letang and Wilson have issues containing their anger on the ice, so they try to get rid of their anger by having hate sex after the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simmer Down Willy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from the sinbin. Unbetaed so all mistakes are mine, feel free to point them out to me <3

Kris watched the banner rise slowly into the rafters. Pure joy from the banner raising mixed with nervousness to play the Caps. He remembered all those months ago when Wilson checked him into the boards, kept him there and whispered directly into his ear, "Such a pretty boy eh? I would love to see you on your knees," It's not like Kris hasn't thought about it before. When you go through six games with one team, shit happens, but Kris never thought that Wilson would actually say something like that. Since then Kris hasn't stopped thinking about it, Wilson pulling him down onto his knees, hands fisted in his hair.  

~~~

 After the anthem Kris looked over at Wilson, who was looking back at him his eyes shining. The puck dropped and they were off, Caps playing for redemption, Pens playing for legacy. Halfway through the first period Wilson crosschecked Kris in the back, his body went flying. Wilson stood over him, "On your knees for me already? Wow Tanger, didn't think you'd go down that easy."

 

Kris stood up pushing at his chest, "Shut the fuck up Wilson," 

"Make me," 

Kris grabbed the collar of his jersey, "Don't fuck with me," 

"You love it though," Wilson smirked when Kris felt his face go red, "Does that blush go all the way down?" He pushed into Kris's space. 

"Fuck with me again, and you'll never find out." The refs finally came over and Wilson just laughed and blew him a kiss as they pushed him towards his bench.

 ~~~

During the second period Kris had cornered Wilson in the corner, as they were fighting for the puck Kris whispered, "Latta ever done this for you?" and stuck his stick between Wilson's leg and jerked up. Wilson yelped and went down, "Better get up, don't wanna be known for going down easy." 

Whatever composure Wilson had lost from Kris spearing him in the balls or from mentioning Latta was back, "Only for you baby,"

 The whistle blew, "Two minutes for spearing!" The ref yelled.  

"What the fuck?!" Kris yelled back. 

"Don't scream at me or I'll make it four." The ref replied. 

After Kris had sat his two minutes he immediately set out to get Wilson, he needed to finish this. Wilson had gotten Kris in front of the Pens net, "Don't mention Latta ever fucking again,"  

 

"Or what? You'll fight me?" Kris said as he crosschecked him the back trying to get him away from Flower. 

"Wanna test me?" The thing was Kris did. He wanted to bloody him up and then kiss the bruise it left behind. 

"I bet Latta would go down easier than you, with those pretty boy features. How easy did he go down for you?" Wilson whipped around and socked Kris in the face with a gloved hand. Kris dropped his gloves and grabbed Wilson, "But I would rather fuck up your pretty face," He aimed for his nose, but Wilson had dropped his gloves and jerked Kris's jersey throwing him off balance. Wilson got one good punch in before Kris retaliated with a string of right hooks, blood dripped from his nose.

" _Fuck you._ " Wilson spit out, actually angry. Kris assumed from that reaction that Latta was a sore spot for Wilson. Whoops. 

"Not on the ice though," Kris smirked when Wilson froze, "It'll take more than a bit of dirty talk to make me go down  _Willy."_ Kris heard the soft moan slip out of Wilson's mouth. He pushed Wilson away and skated to the penalty box, with the ref following. 

 ~~~

The game ended 3-2 Caps. Well there goes legacy. Kris was still seething about Wilson, but the feeling in his chest just wasn't anger it was arousal too. Fighting always did get him hot and flustered and thinking about Wilson's bloody mouth on his dick made him flush all the way to his chest. Kris quickly showered and dressed resisting the urge to go to the visitors locker room and find Wilson. That decision was made for him when he walked out of the locker room and almost ran into Wilson, "Back for more?" Wilson's eyes were bright.  

"You said you need more to than dirty talk. What do you need?" He was practically vibrating with energy or nerves, Kris couldn't tell.

"I'm not a wine-dine type of man Willy." Wilson snorted in response. Kris thought for a moment, "Come home with me." 

"Uh. What?"

"You never did beat me up for my comments about Latta right? So why not punch me in my own home where we can fuck after?" Wilson's eyes narrowed. 

"Sure." He followed Kris to his car, pulling out his phone probably to text a team member that he wasn't going straight back to the hotel. They were at Kris's house now, Wilson followed Kris up silently, he only fumbled with his keys once. As soon as the door closed, Wilson pounced. Slamming Kris against the front door banging his head on the solid wood. 

"Fuck Wilson." Kris moaned. 

"Tom." He whispered back, bracing his forearm right below Kris's neck. 

"Kay, Tom. You just gonna stand there?" Tom took a step back, before swinging his fist at Kris's face. He ducked and tackled Tom down to the floor, pinning his arms down by the wrists, "Now who goes down easy?" Tom moaned and bucked his hips up trying to throw Kris off. "Nah nah," He tsked. Kris bent down and bit Tom's neck. 

"Oh fuck," Kris let go of Tom's wrists to grab his hair, Tom's hands went to Kris's shoulders pulling him in for a bruising kiss.

Kris rocked his hips down onto Tom's, getting a moan of him before pulling away, "Wait here." He ordered, Tom eyed him warily but stayed put. Kris came back holding a lube and condom. Tom's mouth fell open at the sight, Kris paused, "You good?" 

"Yeah." Tom answered quietly, then his eyes went back to being angry, "I'm still mad at you, you fucker. Get down here." Kris laughed and straddled Tom again, biting down his chest, leaving red and purple marks in his path, Tom's large hands pulling at his hair. Kris reached for the lube next to him slicking up a finger and pushing against Tom's hole in right as he took Tom's dick in his mouth. Tom groaned and pulled on Kris's hair until tears sprung in his eyes. Kris slipped in two fingers, and then three, "Fuck me already," Tom complained. 

"Impatient are we?" Kris replied. Tom moaned as Kris found his prostate, and then pulled out all of his fingers. Tom's eyes looked murderous. Kris put on the condom and lubed it up, finally sliding in. 

"You gonna fuck me or just stay there?" Tom questioned. 

Kris grabbed Tom's thighs and pulled them vertical, "Shut the fuck up," He fucked in hard, Tom moaned, "So loud. Did Latta like that?" 

"Oh fuck yo-" Tom's retort was cut off as Kris found his prostate. His hips slapping against Tom. 

"I think you mean, 'fuck me' because you seem to be loving it." Kris smirked, taking in Tom's flushed face, half-closed eyes and precome dripping onto his chest.

Kris wrapped his hand around Tom's dick, jerking it quickly, "You look even better on your back than you would on your knees," Kris whispered and Tom came hard, his whole body shuddering as his come splattered all over his chest and bit on his chin. Kris was almost there, his last thrust moved Tom's body a couple inches up on the the floor. He pulled out and collapsed on top of Tom who just took his full weight. 

Eventually Kris rolled off of him and laid next to him, pulling gently Tom's hair which was wet with sweat and splayed out over the hardwood floor of Kris's entryway. Tom cracked open his eyes, looking down on the mess on his chest, "Bathroom?" 

"Second door on the left." Kris watched as Tom stood up completely naked holding his clothes and walked gingerly to the bathroom. Kris also didn't put on any clothes as he stood up and grabbed two waters and two protein bars from the kitchen. Tom came out of the bathroom wearing his game day suit minus the belt and jacket. Kris tossed him the water and the bar which he ate both quickly and then walked over to Kris and pulled him in by his hair for one last kiss.

"I still fucking hate you." Tom whispered when he pulled back. 

"I know." Kris smirked. Tom walked to the door, pulling on his shoes, "See you next game  _Willy."_ Tom flipped him off and slammed the door on Kris's laughter. 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and comments and kudos are dearly loved and appreciated :) <3


End file.
